


Pinkberry Party

by TheGayShipper



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Gay, I wrote this in class, it's short but good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGayShipper/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: At a christmas party, Brooke's boyfriend leaves her, leaving it up to Chloe to make it an amazing Christmas for the girl (very gay)





	Pinkberry Party

“Dustin!” Brooke Lohst tugged at her boyfriend’s arm slightly as he stared away into the distance.

“Wha???” The boy turned to her, confused. Brooke could feel his hand sweating.

“Were you checking Christine out?” She scoffed, realizing that Dustin hadn’t been staring blankly into space, but straight at the nice, innocent Asian girl.

“No! Babe, you know I would never, never do that to you.” The boy squeezed Brooke’s hand as she looked away, biting her lip.

“Know what, Imma get a drink.” Brooke let her hand slip out of Dustin’s as she walked over to the mini-bar, where she picked up a red cup full of cheap beer. 

After a minute or so of wandering aimlessly, Brooke had finally stumbled upon her closest friend Chloe Valentine, who was dancing as if nobody was watching

“Hey, Chloe!” Brooke yelled over the loud party music. The brunette looked up and smiled as she walked over to her friend.

“What’s up?” She laughed. She sounded a bit drunk. Brooke blushed. 

“Wanna talk for a bit? Dustin is an actual ass.” She would have suggested getting a drink, but she didn’t want Chloe to get too drunk. 

“Let’s go sit down on that couch.” Chloe pointed at a small couch in the corner. It seemed like the perfect escape from the massive crowd, so they went.

“What did he do?” Chloe asked, placing her hand on Brooke’s lap.

“He’s been checking out every single girl at the party. Except me.” Brooke crossed her arms and laid her head on Chloe’s shoulder. 

“That’s the reason I didn’t get jealous of you for this one.” The brunette whispered. “He’s an asshole.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Brooke laughed. As she inhaled, she could smell Chloe’s raspberry perfume, the one she had bought for the brunette on her birthday.

“Your perfume… I thought you said it was cheap and dumb when I got it for you.”

“Nothing’s dumb when you get me things.” Chloe gave Brooke’s shoulder a small squeeze as she planted a kiss on the girl’s forehead.

“Awww, Chloe. It almost sounds as if you care about me.” Brooke joked.

“You know I do.” Both girls laughed for a short while before they continued sitting quietly, together.

“C’mon, wanna go dance?” Chloe stood up, holding out her hand like a gentleman asking a lady to slow dance. 

“As you wish.” Brooke giggled and followed Chloe up to the dance floor. Slowly but surely, they both started to feel the music vibrate through their bones as they danced, moving together to the beat of the music. Soon enough, though, it was ruined.

“Hey, babe.” Dustin came up to the girls and gestured for Brooke to go with him. Reluctantly, the blonde girl followed him to the bar where he picked up two drinks, handing her one.

“Why did you run out on me earlier, Brooke?” Dustin asked, as if he didn’t even know that what he did wasn’t right.

“I just… I just wanted to hang out with Chloe for a bit. Is it a crime to want to be with your best friend?” Brooke stumbled carefully over her words, knowing that her boyfriend was sometimes a bit hot-headed. 

“Well, no, it’s not a crime, but we came here together, meaning we should spend most of our time together.” Dustin crossed his arms.

“We already do spend almost all of our time together. Hell, you made me leave theater practice twice because you just had to see me.”

“We’re dating! And sometimes, you have to make sacrifices for the people that you love, right?” Dustin started raising his voice, causing a few people to stare. 

“But Dustin! You don’t even love me! Ever since we came here, you have been checking out and hitting on every single girl here!” Brooke cried out, slapping Dustin’s hand away when he tried to place it on her knee, “Well, newsflash, asshole, I’m not going to ‘kiss you under the mistletoe’ or anything else like that and I doubt anyone else will either!” Brooke stood up, trying to walk away, but the boy grabbed her arm.

“Baby, please…” He begged.

“No! If you want to get laid tonight, you should probably go to a different party. I don’t want to see your face anymore!” 

“Well fuck you too, bitch!” Dustin yelled as Brooke stormed off to the couch she was on earlier.

Brooke’s shoulders shook as she tried to get Dustin’s words out of her head. It was just a normal insult, she could hear it from anyone and not care, but Dustin was her boyfriend and she actually thought they had something going. Apparently though, it was not true.

“Brooke? Are you alright?” Chloe asked, making the blonde girl jump, turning her face up. Chloe saw where her tears had ruined her makeup. “Brooke… Was it Dustin again? You know he doesn’t deserve you. Not one bit.” Chloe hugged Brooke sincerely, putting every bit of emotion and comfort into the squeeze. The girl hugged back, sobbing into Chloe’s shoulder.

“I love you, Chloe.” The blonde girl whispered.

“I love you too.”

“You know,” Brooke said, all previous signs of sadness disappearing. “I told Dustin I wouldn’t kiss him under the mistletoe. But…”

“But?”

“I never said I wouldn’t kiss anybody.”


End file.
